ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aim for Level 9! The Witch Exam
The seventh episode of the first season "Aim for the Level 9 witch Exam!" in the dub its called "Caitlyn's day out" Which comes from Pop's dub name and the events of the episode.. (Note: For the names or non listed locations, view their indivisual pages.) Opening Clip The opening begins with a nervous Doremi contemplating the soon upcoming exam. She is very tense when suddenly she perks up and runs about. Hopping into the air proclaiming she will no longer be a Ojamajo anymore. Summary Its time for the 9th exam! Everyone is sure to pass, although Doremi is a far off chance from it. She decides to practice in order to pass with the others when suddenly her mother interupts her training to ask her to follow Pop. Is she willing to risk using all of her magic to help her sister or will Doremi bail in order to pass the exam? Recap The episode begins with the ojamajo in training for their very first exam! Hazuki and Aiko so far have nailed it but Majorika thinks Doremi needs to practice too. She explains how after they pass, they get to move onto their next exam. Doremi doesn't want to and ask why they have to take exams. Majorika doesn't answer and just explains they have to go to the witch world. Hazuki seems nervous but Aiko reassures her that they will be fine. Majorika is getting upset and is worried they will mess up. As Doremi ask for more Magic Spheres, Majorika admits to not being worried about Aiko or Hazuki, its just Doremi as Doremi is the only one who can turn her back, and if Doremi keeps failing she will never return to normal. Doremi mentions it would be embaressing to Majorika if she failed, but Majorika mentions its very rare for anyone to fail. So this makes Doremi believe she wont need practice. As she had no choice Majorika hands over all the Magic Spheres to the three witches and tells them to make sure they save a couple come exam time. Lala then mentions that they will also recieve fairies if they pass, the ojamajo stop to wonder what kind they would get but Majorika starts to nag them over passing once more. Doremi reassures her it'll be easy, only for her to suddenly notice her bad grade... Now at Home Doremi is going over the problem when Pop appears and questiones how Doremi thinks its so easy when the female failed her math exam. However, just as she's ready to cry, Pop comes in and vaccums her sister out of the room! As Pop lectures Doremi, Haruka comes in and mentions Doremi was like Pop as a child. Skipping to that evening, Doremi is thinking things over now. She thinks of herself as a witch when Pop enters her thoughts and explains how doremi will be a failure. But all of this imaging has made Doremi sleepy. The next morning she's leaving when she noticed Haruka and Pop discussing Pop's trip today. She has to go to their grandmothers and Haruka is worried she will need assistance or run into trouble. Haruka secretly ask Doremi to trail after Pop as she's still worried about the little girl. Doremi isn't too eager about it until realizing she can practice as she follows her sister, so after changing into a witch Doremi flies after her. After turning into Aiko, Doremi runs into Pop, who is immediatly scared until she explains she is friends with Doremi. Pop leaves however, only for Doremi to run into both Aiko and Hazuki. Aiko scolds her for not talking right and tells her to turn back to normal as Doremi explains the situation and realizing she lost Pop, She leaves the other two behind and soon finds Pop has gotten herself left. Using her magic, Doremi helps Pop by making a sign. However, Doremi waste yet another magic sphere as Poppu just ignores the sign. She decides to not waste anymore until it seems Pop doesn't have enough for the daifuku they needed. So Doremi only sighs and cast magic to put money into the purse... however Pop ends up bargaining with the shop keeper and manages to get a discount. After Pop leaves Doremi is upset once more and it skips to Hazuki and Aiko practicing yet again. Skipping back to Doremi things seem to be fine now... until Pop realizes she has to use the restroom. As both females panic, Pop finds one but ends up wetting herself... Of course Doremi uses magic again! this time to make a machine that washes Pop's underwear for her and then the female is able to continue on her way. That evening everyone is sitting down for dinner and is having a chat about Pop's day. Then Doremi heads to the Maho-Dou and Majorika gets upset after its revealed Doremi has no Magic Spheres. When suddenly, a orange orb falls out. And with that in mind they head to the witch realm, which is on the opposite side of the hallway in a door. Now that their inside the females are trying to locate the booth in which Mota and Motamota are waiting. It doesn't take long for them to find them however and after some introductions they get right to it. Aiko and Hazuki pass easily, but when it comes to Doremi it becomes hard suddenly. She has no clue what to make! She's never heard of such a thing before! She tries her best but only a steak appears. As Aiko and Hazuki celebarate, Doremi and Majorika are very upset..... Quotes *''Hazuki: Does making strange food really help?'' *''Majorika: It'll help if you follow my directions.'' ~**~ *''Majorika: The only way for me to go back to my former self is through Doremi.'' ~**~ *''Lala: If you pass you'll get your own fairies.'' *''Hazuki: I want a fairy like Lala.'' *''Aiko: What kind of Fairy will I get?'' *''Lala: I'm excited about it too.'' *''Doremi: I want to show her how to make the magic goods.'' *''Majorika: All you think about is doing things the easy way.'' ~**~ *''Doremi: Well math has nothing to do with the witch exam. No Problem! The exam is easy...'' *''Pop: Doremi! with 30 points what's so easy about it?'' *''Doremi: Pop!'' *''Pop: I have to remember not to become a bad student like you.'' *''Doremi: Why does my own sister have to go that far? I'm really the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world...'' ~**~ *''Doremi:Now she has to go straight to Grandma's...'' *''Doremi: No way! She has to go to the toilet! It's from all the ice cream!'' *''Doremi: Good, she'll make it'' *''Poppu: Uuuu, uuuu, uuuuuuuun.....~birds chirp~'' ~**~ *''Doremi: No, I can't waste any more magic spheres for Pop...'' ~**~ *''Majorika: I see you've used a lot of Magic spheres. So you practiced by yourself. I shouldn't have worried too much.'' *''Doremi: Well actually...'' *''Majorika: What is it?'' *''Doremi: I used all of them'' *''Majorika: What?! Didn't I tell you to use them carefully?! You can't take the exam like that. There's really nothing left?'' ~**~ *''Doremi: Perhaps I'm the luckiest pretty girl in the whole world. With this magic sphere passing the exam is easy.'' Errors *As Majorika yells at Doremi at the beginning, Doremi's lower half keeps disappearing as she steps back . *When Majorika is sitting on the book, Lala's entire arm is shaded. *As Majorika and Doremi talk of Doremi remaining a ojamajo, Aiko's hair is missing the entire scene. *In the same scene, the taps and wands are drawn pretty badly.... *As usual, the magic spheres keep vanishing and reappearing. Dub Changes *Aiko's spell is for a tail-less takoyaki. In the dub its tail-less fishcake. Hazuki meanwhile ask for a Strawberry-Less shortcake. But in the dub, the mention of a cherry comes up in her spell. *The spell for the magic washing machine is cut. *Reanne isn't sure if they covered everything and Mirabelle mentions she practiced harder then anyone. Originally Hazuki just asked if making strange food will help. *Patina told them to save one spelldrop. Originally Majorika said to save a couple. *Cut Scene: Doremi says passing the exam will be easy when she sees how she did on her test. Later in the episode in the dub its revealed to be a D- while in the original its a 30. *Dorie's mom ask if she should make a address card for Caitlynn. In the original Haruka ask if she should give Pop the "I'm Lost" sign. *When meeting Mirabelle, Caitlynn asked her how much Dorie pays her to be her friend. In the original Pop just thanks them for putting up with Doremi. *The dubs price for the Daifuku is $3.50. in the original its only 1200 yen. *Dorie questions why Caitlynn didn't check her money purse again. Doremi wonders why Pop bargained. *Caitlyn says "All right!" when she gets the ice cream. Pop says "Lucky!" when she gets the ice cream *Dorie says "Oh no! Nature's calling! I must answer!" when Caitlyn has to use the toilet. Doremi says "No way! She has to use the toilet! It's all because of the ice cream!" when Pop has to use the toilet. *The foods: Hazuki wanted a cubical hamburger, Aiko wanted Crescent Omelete Rice. In the dub, Reanne mentions a cookie in the shape of a pear while Mirabelle ask for a plain omelet and ketchup. *A silent moment took place, where Doremi originally thought, "If she only knew she wasn't alone." *Mota and MotaMota are called Drona and Drona/Rona. *Aiko had to make Cubical Takoyaki, in the dub it's Square Crab cakes. Hazuki had to make a 3 layered Pudding, in the dub it's chocolate Souffle. Doremi had to make something with Milk, Anmitsu, and Coffee. But she made a steak. In the dub she had to make something involving hot milk, Sweet jelly, and taffy. *The eating untensils are changed to be forks or spoons. Trivia *Characters introduced: Mota and Motamota *Doremi's faling seemed somewhat unfair, as she was too young to drink coffee and had no clue how to make what they had asked for. Yet Aiko and Hazuki, had very easy, foods they knew to make. *Aiko and Hazuki's foods all somehow held relation to their favorite foods, while Doremi's favorite only popped up because she was hungry and couldn't make what Mota and Motamota wanted. *Haruka mentions Doremi was like Poppu as a child, if thats true then one must wonder what made her like she is now... *Apparently Poppu's underwear is a light pink-ish color with a green dinosaur on it. Gallery Sign edit.png|To the Bakery~! Bad test.png|Shame Shame Doremi.... Kawaii Hazuki.png|Aw.... Cute~.png|The case of the missing Magic Spheres~! Train Poppu.png|Majo Train.... Caityln Bathroom.jpg|The restroom Poppu encounterd on her trip. Caitlynabouttowetherlsef.jpg|What's wrong, Poppu? caitlynwetsherself2.jpg|Oh no! Poppu wet herself! Doremi the majo.png|Majo Majo Majo~ ReRe and Mimi Are born.png < A lie is the beginning of friendship/To the witch world! > Category:Season 1 Eps Category:Episodes